Remembering
by TamakiCat
Summary: Kensei thinks about his love for Hiro and about everything that happened. Kensei's POV. SLASH. Kensei/Hiro.
1. First Chapter

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi everybody :D ! Here's my first fanfic of one my beloved pairing from Heroes : Kensei/Hiro :D YEAH ! YATTA ! So, enjoy ^^.

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it but the representation of the characters, the idea for this fanfiction, this fanfiction and of course, my writing style ! :D

Please comment ! It's always welcome ^^

P.S : The first chapter (this one) is set when Hiro goes back in time and meets Kensei and is related to when Yaeko's father is captured but just imagine it's Yaeko who's got captured instead ok? xD Yes, she's mentioned even though I don't like her nor her relationships..PFF ! lol ( Hiro is my hero xD ! Had to say it :D )

Oh and this is from Kensei's POV :D YEAHHH!

_**Remembering**_

_** Chapter**_

You know, your smile brightens my mood each time I see it. I'm standing right beside you, with my samurai suit on, listening to you, to your plans and the oh so great stories I have to live so you could hear them as a child. What strange things you say ! But I listen to them anyways ... Sometimes I get lost looking at you. I mean that I ...melt while looking at you. I play a bit with my katana then put it back in his place. Though, I never lost a word you said. Your lips are moving and I'm deeply attracted to them. I can't seem to stop gazing at them; they mesmerize me with how beautiful they are.

And you speak the truth. Man, I've known you for less than a month and I'm pretty sure you speak the truth. How can this be? I'm pretty sure it's because we were meant to meet! You so talk about destiny and what I must do, didn't you ever think we might have been destined to meet each other? Well, I do so. And I'm really happy that we did for I love you.

And even though you don't know, I could not really care less for I have you by my side. You are so devoted to the task of making me a hero, you forget to look around you and see the real me. The one who deeply loves you with all his heart. If you want it, take it. I'm gonna rip it out of my chest and give it to you like in that story you keep telling me. Not for her. No. I'll do it for you. I'll cut my chest open and then you could have it. And since I heal it won't hurt too much. Okay. Maybe the image of this act is too gorey for you. I'm sorry. But I thought it spoke the truth and indeed, haha, it does!

You're my hero, you know that? I guess not. I never say a word to you but "carp" or that I don't want to do these things but you mesmerize me in fact. Each day I go as if I were the hero to show you a confident side of me but deep down I owe it all to you.

In reality, you came to save me. To make me a better man. I hope this will work .... 'cause I'll try hard.

And I'll do it while thinking of you.

Oh! And by the way, I just wanted to tell you : I love you.

But I can't speak it. I hope I can do so one day but, meanwhile, I simply nod at what you just said about me going to save some stupid girl in a camp I don't care about and leave with you to do it.

And my heart still longs for you as it'll forever do.

I'm sure of it.

Even if you leave, you'll never get thrown out of my thoughts.I know you must do someday and truthfully, I dread this day because I know I'll miss you so much. So much I'll only want to see you again.

So much you'll become my every thought and breath; you already are but just... even more obsessively.

Anyways, just so you know ...

I'll always think about you.

I swear I'll never stop.

I'll never do.


	2. Chapter 2 Still Thinking

_**Author's Notes :**_ So! I wrote it two weeks ago but since my pc is broken xD I had to wait until today to post it :P! Enjoy! :D This is second, last, and dark chapter :P!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea for this fanfiction, the fanfiction itself, my love for them together , my representation of those characters and my writing style, of course ! :D ;)

Hope you like it and…

Comment! :D ^^

_**Remembering**_

_**Still Thinking**_

Here I am. After everything I've been put through because of you, you dared, you silly carp, think I would not survive. Well, surprise! Guess what, lil' fish? I did!

You humiliated me, disappointed me, you broke me and you hurt me like no one could ever do it. And on top of that, you painfully changed my perception of this world.

Right now, I am walking in circles around you, my little carp. Seeing you again after so many centuries makes resurface many things. The only thing not resurfacing is love that's been annihilated by the hate you made me feel long ago.

We're here, looking at each other straight in the eyes, being on the prowl around the other one. You, wanting desperately to stop me for YOU think I am the villain when YOU, Hiro, were the one to hurt me deeply. Me, wanting to make you suffer, prove you you're wrong and get the small bottle we both are aiming for but for different reasons.

I want to destroy this world with the virus in that precise little bottle. Because eben if the years go by, the people don't change; they still stray horrible, egoist and atrocious. THIS  is my new perception of this rotten world; the one I got after seeing how wrong it was… thanks to you. When seeing you, the nicest person, the most perseverant one and the most powerful man that I had ever seen, betray me like that and break the love I felt deep inside me for you, it turned my world upside down. Badly. Pff, carp! Forget it! I ain't ever gonna feel love again for you! No way! You're not worth it. You're like every other rotten person living in this world, carp!

I would have loved to keep you as a friend, at least if I couldn't get your love. But no, you made me choose another way. A way I now agree with but that I used to despise. And, I would have love to be happy to meet you again, 4 hundred years later instead of hating you to the core. But now, I am here to humiliate you like you did to me and destroy the world you hold so dear. Disgusting… with your little goody thinking. You think you're a hero. Well, you're not! You're as worst as me if not more. You heartless man.

I'll do whatever it takes, even kill you, to make this world disappear. And you'll never stop me, carp!

I once loved you, admired you and counted on you. But you've broken me centuries ago. My scar isn't visible but, trust me, it's there. I feel it everyday damn day I'm living! It is my frustration, hurt and humiliation.

But the most surprising thing out of all this is that I am still thinking of you, stupid lovely carp of mine…

Goodbye.


End file.
